


Say it

by Elenedhel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: They Understand Each Other, look at these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenedhel/pseuds/Elenedhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finwë kind of tries to make a confession. What's Fëanor's reaction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. That's why I need a beta. So, if you are willing to help me, please let me know!

Interestingly, Fëanáro never been open to displays of affection. You'd think that a man who carries oceans within could not control waves of emotion.

"You have a special place in my heart, ion-nîn." - Finwe had never hidden it from his beloved child.

"I know that." - Impassive expression, Fëanáro's face did not live up to his name. Spirit of Fire carefully trapped by a controlled, rigid body.

In fact, the son of Míriel seemed unattainable by worldly events, his face always bore the same expression of indifference, usually accompanied by his sarcastic tongue.

Finwe just smiles, leaving the heir to his own thoughts. Of course the king was aware of his son’s feelings, always had been. The prince was like an open book, even if written in a different language. The secret to read it, Finwe would never tell but it lies in the dark, bright eyes of the younger elf.

The eyes are the windows of the soul and Fëanáro’s are like coals. Fuel for the fire of his spirit burn.


End file.
